


It Only Takes Once

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hot brother sex, M/M, Mention of spanking, Non-Explicit Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn't lie to John Winchester. Unless you can get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Takes Once

The only time they almost got caught was just before Sam had left for Stanford. He and Dean had been fighting for days, and Dad was choosing the higher road of the silent treatment after dressing Sam down and stripping pieces of flesh off his youngest child, to no avail. 

The sex was angry and hurting, each seeking comfort that would not be found in each other or the Impala. Dean was furious with his brother for leaving, for abandoning him, their father, and whatever the hell this was between them. Neither had bothered to identify it, they just went with it, as hunters they had learned to grow and adapt to any situation, and this one was more pleasant than many they came across.

Sam was confused and hurting. He didn't understand why his brother wouldn't let him have this one thing, it wasn't like they didn't have hunts on the West coast, and Dean could come and visit anytime he wanted. Sam just wanted something normal, something that everyone else got to experience. Just four years without having to worry about that damn yellow-eyed demon, his constant headaches, the visions that were more frequent as he approached majority. 

And John? All John felt was a keen sense of betrayal tempered by loss, and the former Marine wasn't exactly dealing with it well. 

It was two weeks before Sam was due to leave for California and John had just returned from a weekend away from the angry cloud that hovered over the entire family. He allowed Dean and Sam to run down to Checkers for dinner, and they had gone at each other behind the restaurant, blowing off steam and getting as much from the other as they could before it was all over - or so they thought, anyway. 

The next morning John loaded the car himself, each of the boys waiting as he finished the move out chores. He came back into the motel room with a frown. He looked at each of them in turn. 

"Dean. The interior of the Impala needs to be detailed. From now on you entertain at their place, you hear me?" 

The older son looked up at him, surprised. He hadn't - aw, fuck. He had. He fought and succeeded in keeping his eyes focused on his father as he gave the acceptable response. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Your brother and I don't need to know about it, young man." 

A second "yes, sir," and Dean wondered if he would spontaneously combust from lying to his father not once, but twice. 

As they moved out, Sam sniggered and whispered under his breath. "Smells like teen spirit, De." 

END

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
